Twisted Lines I Run
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Slightly-AU. Monsters. Secrets. Lies. A normal day at Devil May Cry, until they stumble across a problem they didn't expect: A thief. With a new partner, will they uncover the mystery behind their latest job, or will they be too late?


**_Disclaimer: Before anyone asks me, the awesome writer that I am, no, I do not own anything in here but the OC's. NOT. A. THING. Silasine's mine, in other words._**

**_A/N: The prologue's are set a year after Devil May Cry 4, and the rest of the story is (for the most part) set four years after that. Dante is still a blond too. My twist on the next game. This idea appeared after watching a video for DMC the other day. I'm not sure what possessed me to write ANOTHER story, but it's just my quirk._**

**_Prologue Part One: Meeting Up_**

* * *

Let's get something straight here: I'm not my father. Dear old dad and I share nothing in common but a handful of things, and aside from some really obvious things, the rest are stuff Mom suggested I consider.

This isn't a story where I have a case thrown at me, I make a joke, and then march into battle. No, this is a story that explains who I am, where I come from, and what I'm doing here now.

You know who I am. Now listen to me.

* * *

**_May 9th... Five years ago..._**

Silasine Hezzik was 15 years old when she first met Trish. The latter, being a hunter on the job, hadn't noticed the teenager as Trish fought a hoard of creatures before turning around to find Silasine hiding there in the rundown warehouse's former employee lounge... Or at least, she thought it might be a girl. It had to be, because it had long hair... Right? That wasn't their beard?

The person was wearing an oversized army jacket, cargo pants that could've held pretty much all the ammo Dante carried with him while he worked, a faded Superman t-shirt, and motorcycle boots, on their head an old baseball cap.

"What's your name, kid?" Trish asked as she stared at the figure huddled behind an old overturned couch, cautious because they might not actually be a kid... Or human... At all.

The figure hesitated, exhaling and leaving a pale cloud in the night air, before they spoke for the first time in a crisp, clear feminine voice. "Silasine."

Trish raised her eyebrow as she noticed the backpack and sleeping bag at the young woman's feet. "And what are you doing out here, in this part of town, this late at night, Silasine?" She asked, worrying for a moment. Silasine was just a kid... Where were her parents?

"I'm looking for something." She said. "I'm not planning on staying."

Something from that comment felt like a lie.

Trish felt a pang of sadness go to her heart. So the girl really was what she thought she was: A drifter. No one place to stay. Just the life she made for herself. Maybe her name wasn't even really hers.

"You shouldn't have to-" Trish started to say when the girl held her hand up. She pushed her things ahead of her before crawling out from under the couch. As she stood, Trish's eyes widened just a little. The girl had to be almost 6 feet tall, and yet she was as thin as a beanpole! Trish determined that Silasine wore baggy clothes just to conceal her frail frame.

"Before you go any further with your comment, I just want you to know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself like the good little gypsy that I am." Silasine said, pulling her hat up so that Trish could see her eyes.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, Trish not sure what to say, before she holstered Luce and Ombra and started for the door.

"Not like anyone cares where I go, anyway." Silasine muttered, and Trish whipped around to stare at the girl.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Trish asked sharply. "I haven't been rude to you; in fact, I just wanted to help you."

"Look, ma'am," Trish could tell that at one point, the girl hadn't been raised in a barn... Or a warehouse, "I appreciate the fact that you tried, but I don't need to waste your time by asking for your help." Silasine said as she turned around, looked at the open floor plan, and crossed her arms. "I just need a place to stay and room to roam and grow."

Trish couldn't help but sigh at the young woman's stubborn nature. "You are certainly a handful." She said, shaking her head as Silasine grabbed her things.

Silasine laughed bitterly as she looked at Trish over her slim shoulder. "Hey, it's the only way you survive out here."

That was the last thing Trish heard from the young woman before Silasine stepped into the shadows, going into the maze of abandoned offices.

"I'll have to warn Dante; let him know that someone's here now and that they need checking up on." Trish said to herself as she turned and strode from the building, not really expecting to see Silasine alive again.

She was wrong.

* * *

Across town, in a building that was hard to forget and incredibly familiar, a certain tall blond man couldn't help but groan as Lady lectured him for what had to be the millionth time about his negligence when it came to taking care of little things...

...Like not breaking the front door down.

"And further more-" Their daughter, Hestia, started crying as Lady stopped to adjusted the little girl in her arms, quieting her down, before continuing her lecture. "That no-good son of yours is still getting into trouble. Do something about him, Dante!"

"My son?" Dante yelled indignantly. He stood up and glared down at Lady, who glared back, before the front door opened calmly and Vergil walked in the door, dragging behind him an unconscious Nero.

As Lady and Dante stared at Vergil in horror, Vergil let go of the back of his son's jacket and just as his wife appeared from the kitchen, holding their daughter, Sula.

"Hello, the lights of my life." Vergil said as he went over to Kyrie, leaned in, and kissed her before ruffling Sula's curly light brown hair. The baby giggled before reaching out for her father. He smiled and took her away from Kyrie, talking quietly to her. "And how is my little trouble maker today? Did you finally bite Dante?" He asked her.

"She can't talk, y'know, and not yet." Dante said, glaring at the baby. "I like your first kid better. At least he doesn't try to use Agni and Rudra against me constantly." He said as he crossed his arms.

Kyrie, Vergil, and Sula all glared at Dante, while Lady glared back, before Nero started moving.

"Ow..." Were the first words out of the teenager's mouth. He started to sit up slowly, his vision fuzzy, as Lady crossed the room and knelt next to him.

"Are you okay, Nero?" She asked him, one hand resting on his shoulder as the other arm held Hestia, whose sobs had subsided to hiccups.

It took Nero a moment to answer, confusion evident in his clear blue eyes. "No!" He blurted out, climbing to his feet. "Vergil knocked me out!" He shouted, pointing at his father.

"I can believe that." Dante said, crossing the room to stand next to his nephew.

Dante, Lady, and Nero all glared at Vergil as he glared back. "He had it coming," Vergil muttered under his breath before the door opened again. This time, it was slammed shut so forcefully that a piece of the ceiling came down and landed on Dante's head, reminding him that he needed to fix that.

They all turned to see Trish standing their, looking confused, which was a bad sign in and of itself.

"Trish, is everything okay?" Dante asked her, frowning.

The blonde woman stood there for a moment, focusing on something, before shaking her head. "No, I'm not okay. Girl... Problems..." She said in a stilted manner, feeling as awkward as Dante did.

"I'm outta here." Dante said, taking Hestia before going upstairs.

"The same." Vergil said, taking Sula and going outside.

That left Nero, Lady, and Kyrie to listen to Trish.

Nero, fearing he'd be mocked by Dante for his "girl talk time", raised one hand to hold off the chatter for a moment. "Before anyone makes a snide remark: I'm not gay, I just worry about you guys."

Trish waved her hand. "I just said that to make Dante either shut up or leave. There's something else I need to talk about actually."

"Oh thank God." Nero sighed in relief.

"Involving a girl." Trish added.

Lady and Nero stared at Trish for a moment, not sure what to say. Kyrie excused herself to go walking with Vergil and left. Trish, fortunately, explained very quickly what was going on.

"And... So you're saying that you think we should find out who this girl is?" Lady asked her, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her white blazer.

"No, I'm saying that we should consider finding out what that girl is. She can't be humans- Humans don't look or act like her." Trish said as she was seated on the pool table.

"Could she possibly be a demon?" Nero asked her.

Trish hesitated. "Maybe... But I don't think she is. I was thinking, quite possibly, that maybe she's..." She stopped and bit her lip, not wanting to make a fool out of her self.

"Oh just spit it out already. We've heard every outrageous tale in the book since we've met Dante, right Nero?" Lady asked, looking at Nero, who nodded.

"Hey, I heard that! And I don't tell too many ridiculous tales, y'know. Your's are worse!" Dante called from the bedroom upstairs.

Nero saw Trish's doubt and smiled at her. "C'mon Trish; you know what you saw."

"I... I think I need to look into this more." Trish said, snatching up her leather jacket from the pool table where she had tossed it this morning and left Devil May Cry, the door quietly clicking shut behind her.

Nero looked over at Lady with a lazy flop of his head. "What do we do?"

Lady shook her head. "One things for sure, this girl has gotten under Trish's skin. That worries me. Whatever she is, or is connected to, it can't be good."

"Want me to go find the girl?" Nero asked, standing.

Lady shook her head. "Not yet. Right now, I think we need to wait this whole thing out, see if maybe it clears itself up. One thing's for sure though, Trish's instincts are never wrong."

* * *

As Lady was speaking with Nero after Trish left, Silasine was sitting in the largest, cleanest office she could find. She sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag, her eyes on the laptop in front of her while her ears listened for the monsters she knew were there. She reached out, gently opening the computer, before typing something in.

"Where are you?" She whispered, a slight look of pain crossing her face before she wrapped one arm around her midsection.

The computer responded to her search command, returning to her several pictures of a company's name and links to their various web addresses before she honed in on one in particular.

"Congrats, Silasine, you found them. Now your objective is to stop them and find your target." Silasine told herself, picturing the vial she needed in her mind.

Something rushed past the door and her head snapped up, her hand snapping out to grab the shotgun next to her. "Who's there?" She asked as she snapped the computer shut.

The scuffing of shoes came back to her before the figure leaned in the door. She stood, stepping away from her sleeping bag and towards the door. She stopped to stand in front of the person, about ten feet away. Save for a little bit of light seeping between the gaps in the boards over the windows, there was no light, so she couldn't see who it was.

Suddenly there was a hint of light, which came from the cigarette they lit, the dull red a beacon. "Just me." Came the gruff response.

Silasine laughed harshly as she kept her hands on her shotgun, which she was trying to name, as she watched the light from the cigarette. "I don't know a 'me', and I don't know you." She snapped.

The man was silent before laughing, a sound that was in complete contrast with his voice. It was higher pitched. "That's funny. You could be a real comedian some day."

_Idiot_, Silasine thought, but she was slightly comforted by his voice. "Who are you?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes as she lowered her shotgun.

There was a pause before the man leaned forward, the cigarette between his lips as he spoke. "Call me... Näkki."

Silasine raised an eyebrow, her lips parting as she exhaled, before she held out one hand. "Silasine."

Näkki laughed before gripping her hand in his huge one, somehow having crossed the darkness without her even realizing it. Silasine gasped as he clenched her hand tightly, the monster getting within inches of her face.

"Found you." He hissed.

Silasine's scream echoed through the building, spelling trouble.

* * *

_Silasine is the latest to join my growing list of OC's. She was either gonna be named that, or I was going to have to go back to the drawing board. Pardon any grammar errors. Review if you want to. Flamers will be ignored._


End file.
